


Shouldn’t you be with him?

by Stahvie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahvie/pseuds/Stahvie
Summary: Kylo Ren uses you to keep General Hux on a tight leash, but he's not around at the moment...





	Shouldn’t you be with him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything here so hopefully I've done this right.

You adjusted your uniform and nervously checked the hallway for anyone that might witness you approaching the General’s office. With no one in sight, you leant against the wall next to the keypad and entered the password that would let you in. Free from peering eyes you snuck into the room.

Alarmed at the intrusion, the weary-eyed Hux rose to his feet but relaxed as he caught sight of you.

“[Y/N]?” He asked just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

“Surprise…” You spoke softly, peering up at him giving a sheepish smile that was only for him.

The General moved toward you and cupped the sides of your face in his hands tenderly. His lips curled upward briefly before the faint smile disappeared. His hands moved sharply to your upper arms gripping so tightly it nearly hurt and pushed you until you were an arm’s length away.

“[Y/N], what are you doing here?” His whispers were harsh and almost panicked. “Shouldn’t you be with him?”

He had every reason to worry. The Supreme Leader didn’t trust the General and had decided to keep him close so he could keep an eye on him. It had turned out to be a very inconvenient strategy. There were times when they’d both have to be separate for the First Order to run smoothly. It took the Supreme Leader a while to admit the fault in his plan but shortly after he did, he found a far more convenient alternative.

In order to keep Hux in line and obedient, Ren had taken from him the one person he cared for as collateral. Wherever Ren went, you followed. You had to. It had been painful to be away from the man your heart belonged to but it hurt even more to see him punished whenever you tried to disobey.

Today was your lucky day. The Supreme Leader was away on a mission. Usually he’d take you with him but this mission was too risky for you to accompany him. It was dangerous and you’d only get in the way causing the mission to fail. Worst case scenario, you’d die and he’d lose hold of the leash he kept on the General.

“Not right now. Ren’s gone and I don’t know how long for, so let’s just enjoy however long we have together.” Your hands rested on top of his trying to soothe his nerves and encourage him to let go a little.

“I just don’t want you to be punished if we’re caught together” His pale brows furrowed worriedly as his hands pulled you back in.

“Let’s not get caught then.” You smirked and tugged on the collar of his uniform to encourage his face toward yours.

The red headed man pulled you tightly against him as your lips met for the first time in a very long while. It felt exciting to be back in his arms. His lips felt softer than you had remembered, you didn’t want to have to give them up again.

His mouth began to pull away from yours. You protested until you realised he was trailing kisses down towards your neck. Hux’s hands started to undo the top of your uniform so he could have easier access to the soft skin of your throat.

You’d heard from word of mouth that the General had been more of a kicked dog since you’d been taken away from him, far from the confident and cunning man you knew, but right now it seemed as though he was ready to bite back. That’s exactly what he did. Just below where the collar of your uniform fell, Hux sunk in his teeth, claiming you as his own again. Your fingers tried to twirl through his hair but were pulled away as he began to suck on the tender flesh. Releasing his mouth’s grip, he inspected his work proudly. There was little chance of Ren seeing it but it gave him pleasure to know he’d marked you as his own. The fire was back in his eyes.

Neither of you wanted to rush anything but there was no certainty in knowing when the Supreme Leader would return. Before feelings and emotions changed your relationship to be more romantic and comfortable in nature, things with Hux had been more primal, more about satisfying the electric urges the two of you had whenever you’d see each other. That spark was back.

The things you wanted to do to each other if only you’d had the time to do them. You pulled your top the rest of the way off and discarded it. Hux’s mouth met yours again, his hands practically clawing at your bare skin as you rushed to undo his uniform. His shirt open but still very much on, you barely got to lay a finger on his slim figure before he whisked you away.

The General backed you into his desk, unzipped your trousers, and slid his hand down between your flesh and the fabric. Your hips slowly pushed against his hand as his fingers dipped into your wetness. Hux’s slick fingers moved back up to your clit, firmly dancing against it in circles. A sharp gasp escaped you. His touch was driving you mad.

Your hands made their way to Hux’s pants to relieve him of them, it didn’t feel fair that you weren’t making him feel good yet. You freed the beast from its cage. It was warm and inviting. Gripping his shaft, you noticed the droplet of precum that had emerged from his tip. You gently spread it around the head as more appeared in its place. Without realising, you began to lean into him. If only you could taste him…

Hux never gave you a chance to take him into your mouth before he turned you around and pushed you down onto the desk. His hands trailed down your sides hooking his thumbs into your underwear and drew them down to let them fall to your ankles.

He stepped in closer to you, one hand on your hip, the other guiding his cock, his thickness rubbing against you, coating itself in your juices. You braced yourself against the desk as he plunged into you slowly. He held his hips against your arse savouring the moment. The General dotted your back and shoulders with tender kisses as you both waited until you were used to the feeling of being stretched out again.

As soon as you were ready, you let him know by wiggling your hips against him. It was all the encouragement Hux needed. His hands firmly planted at your hips, anchoring you down, he withdrew his length and slammed back into you. You gasped, you couldn’t remember the last time you felt this good.

His fingers dug into your skin as he found a steady pace. Skin slapping against skin. Whimpers muffled by his mouth as you twisted to watch the pleasure on his face. Groans escaping his lips while his hair fell out of place.

The General quickened his thrusts as his hands traced their way up your body, stopping at your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers. He lowered his body so it lay flush against your back. You pressed up against him as hard as you could, drunk on the feeling of his skin on yours. His hot breath moved from the back of your neck to your cheek so he could plant kisses on your temple.

Your clit felt hot with neglect. You gripped his hand in yours and guided it down to your sensitive nub. Every swipe of his fingers against your clit sent sparks into your core. Your body couldn’t figure out if it wanted to push into his hand or his cock, you just did what felt natural as your brain switched off and enjoyed his movements without restraint.

The General’s thrusts grew quicker and more forceful as he started to get close. His hands once more gripped your hips and you took over, grinding your slick digits over your sensitive button. Hux’s fingers dug painfully into your flesh, they’d no doubt leave bruises but you relished the thought of having more secret marks that matched the one on your neck.

He was coming undone. He was moments away from release as his movements became frantic and erratic but he fought as best as he could to keep a steady rhythm for you. Bucking against him, you felt that unmistakable feeling in your lower belly. Warmth spread from your core sending fiery tingles throughout your body. You cried out, not caring if anyone passing by the office heard, in this moment you were shameless.

Your walls constricted around the General and it was the final push he needed to send him over the edge. He bit down on your shoulder in an attempt to silence the drawn-out groan that escaped him. His hot liquids fired against your cervix, coating your insides and spilling out. There was more cum than you’d ever seen him produce in one go, the poor guy must have been pent up for a while now.

Remaining inside you for just a little longer, he carefully collapsed against you with his chin resting on your shoulder, too worn out to stand on his own. As he caught his breath you attacked the side of his face with appreciative kisses.

Pushing your body backward, you nudged Hux away so you could turn around and sit on the edge of his desk. You pulled him into you so the two of you could swap tired kisses and rest against each other’s foreheads. Raising your hand to his head, you tried to fix the ginger tendrils of hair back to where they belonged as you tried to hide the goofy smile that was trying to force its way onto your face.

If Ren ever found out you’d been to see Hux, you were positive the punishment would be severe, but being in the arms of the man you loved, it felt like it was worth it. It had been so easy to sneak over to the General’s office while Ren was away, you made a mental note to try it more often. You didn’t even care if you got caught anymore.

With your head nestled into the crook of Hux’s neck you heard the unmistakable sound of the office door opening. Your stomach dropped. You suddenly felt sick. You didn’t even need to look up to know who had entered. As though you’d summoned him with your defiant thoughts, you looked towards the entryway. The Supreme Leader stood in the door snarling at your betrayal.

You searched your brain desperately for a good excuse but your mouth could only squeak one thing.

“Oh no…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Stahvie on tumblr too.


End file.
